


Crash

by Dragonsrule18



Series: Storyshift Charisk [1]
Category: Storyshift(Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/F, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), First Meetings, Flirty Chara, Fluff, Friendship, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk Has A Loving Family Back Home, Gen, Mettacrit, Mettacrit Ships It, Nice Chara (Undertale), POV Frisk (Undertale), Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Chara, Soft Chara (Undertale), Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Storyshift Asriel - Freeform, Storyshift Chara - Freeform, Storyshift Frisk - Freeform, Storyshift Pacifist Route, Teenage Chara (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Undertale Pacifist Route, Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Traveling along a dark forest path, Frisk and Mettacrit meet a mysterious, and rather beautiful, stranger.  Running and screaming, faceplanting into a pole, pranks, games, and lots of flirting and blushing follow.





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArchimage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchimage/gifts).



> My take on Chara and Frisk's first meeting in Storyshift. This is based on the fangame from Frisk's perspective. Dialogue has been somewhat changed due to the fact that Frisk can talk and Chara will respond differently based on what Frisk says.

Frisk walked quietly down the snowy path in Snowdin forest, the black trees looming over her, making the lonely path feel even creepier. For a while, the only sound was the soft crunching of snow under her sneakers, but then behind her, she heard an ominous crack.

She gasped and turned, her heart nearly stopping when she saw that a giant branch she had recently jumped over was now shattered to bits. She thought she saw a shadowy figure ducking into the woods, but it disappeared so quickly that she couldn't tell whether it was real or she had imagined it.

 _ **"I saw it too, darling."**_ Mettacrit told her.

Okay, so it wasn't her imagination.

 _Okay, Frisk, whatever's going on; you can't let it freak you out. Just keep going, maybe a little quicker._ she told herself and sped up. She felt like something was watching her, but when she turned, nothing was there.

Then she saw a flicker of movement.

"Okay, whoever's stalking me, I know judo!" she yelled even though she didn't actually know judo, whirling around. Again, she saw no one.

 _ **"Frisk, if you're going to make a threat, you need to sell it. Make it sound convincing. Put a little more confidence in your voice."**_ Mettacrit suggested.

Frisk half thought the forest was haunted now. It was definitely possible, considering she already had a ghost with her. Either that or she was hallucinating the whole thing. She sped up even more, seeing a bridge up ahead that had wide bars she might be able to slip through.

And then she heard footsteps. Even though she knew it was a bad idea, she looked behind her.

The shadow figure was back. And this time, it didn't bother to hide and kept coming right at her.

Like a girl in a horror movie, Frisk screamed like a banshee and turned around, running for her life, fear nearly making her blind as she raced for the bridge.

Mettacrit was worried but not panicking as much as her, and therefore noticed something Frisk couldn't. His eyes widened. _**"Frisk, watch out for the..."**_

Between her fear and her speed, she misjudged her aim as she tried to pass through the bars and she crashed into one of them, tumbling to the ground.

 _ **"...Pole."**_ Mettacrit sighed. He quickly rushed to her side, eyes on the figure as he moved protectively in front of her, though he knew he couldn't do much to help considering he couldn't touch anything and no one but Frisk could see him.

Frisk scrambled back on her feet as the shadow figure approached. She flinched back, trembling.

And then the figure stepped into the light, revealing a rather pretty girl who looked human and was about her age with light brown hair, a pronounced blush on her cheeks, and red eyes that were strikingly beautiful rather than scary, though Frisk could have sworn her eyes flashed for a second. She was wearing a green hoodie along with brown pants and brown winter boots.

"You think with the bars being that wide, you wouldn't have missed." the girl teased, but then turned more serious. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you so bad you fell. I'm Chara, by the way." She then held out a hand for Frisk to shake. Frisk reached out and took it. Chara screamed as her hand came off in Frisk's, a red substance leaking from it.

Frisk screamed too, falling back on her butt. Then Chara started laughing, sliding her real hand from out under her sleeve before helping Frisk up. "Whoever left those ketchup packets behind didn't know what they were missing."

Frisk pouted. "You're an ass. You nearly scared the life out of me. Twice." Still, she couldn't quite hide a smile as the prank was kind of funny.

"Aww, c'mon, you're smiling." Chara teased.

"Am not." Frisk protested but couldn't help the laugh that came out.

"And you have an ADORABLE laugh. So what's your name, pretty mirror?" Chara's tone had turned more flirtatious, and Frisk's cheeks turned bright red.

 _ **"Aww, she likes you! And you like her! Flirt with her!"**_ Mettacrit encouraged.

Frisk ignored her over-enthusiastic ghost friend. "I-I'm Frisk." she stammered. Her blush got even deeper when Chara checked her over, gently placing a warm hand on Frisk's forehead where she had a small bump from bonking it on the bars.

"That looks painful. Here, drink this." Chara said, pulling out a thermos.

"Is it whiskey?" Frisk teased.

Chara laughed as she handed the thermos to her. "No, you dork. It's golden flower tea. It's got magical properties, so it will help."

Frisk thanked her and took a sip. It was hot and sweet, and she felt a warm tingling. The slight ache in her head faded to nothing and when she touched her head to check, the bump was gone. "Wow..."

"Magic's pretty cool, huh?" Chara asked.

"It is." Frisk agreed. "Did you fall down here too or did you always live here?"

"I fell down here several years ago. There's more than one hole on this mountain, you know. Lived here ever since. But listen, I've been waging war with my brother Asriel. Humans and Monsters can be tipped in my favor with a partner." Her smile was wide and coaxing. "C'mon, I bet you'll be great at it."

Frisk couldn't resist that smile. "All right. I can play for a little while, but I do need to get home soon. My parents, brother, and grandma are probably worried sick." she said softly.

Chara gently took her hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry. Rei and I will help you get through Snowdin. Just stick with us, partner."

Frisk smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, pretty mirror." Chara wrapped an arm around Frisk's shoulders, making her blush even more.

Chara led Frisk through the bars. They then heard footsteps.

"Quick, get behind that tacky lamp." Chara told Frisk quickly, nudging her towards a purple lamp with a light blue lampshade which was strangely human shaped. "I've got to set the scene of your entrance for him." Frisk played along, remembering all the games she played with her seven year old brother Joshua, and quickly hid behind the lamp.

And it wasn't a second too soon as an adorable small goat monster with floppy ears ran up to Chara. He was wearing a long sleeved dark blue shirt with bright blue pants and a rainbow bandana around his neck. "There you are, human." he said with a clearly fake menacing voice.

Chara gave a fake defeated sigh. "Tch, you cornered me again. You grow more clever every day, Rei."

"Charaaa! I told you not to call me that!" Asriel whined. Frisk hid a giggle but also felt a slight ache, remembering how Joshua would whine like that when she gave him a noogie. It hadn't even been a day and she already missed the little guy.

"Oops. Slipped my mind." Chara replied with a shrug.

Asriel pouted, making him all the more adorable. "That's a lie and you know it."

Chara laughed. "Guilty. Once again, the god of hyperdeath outwits me."

Asriel grinned. "Yes. Exactly! I am the absolute deity after all, defender of all monsters! ...In Snowdin, but just for now! Anyway, you're hopeless to defeat me alone!" He struck a heroic pose.

Chara chuckled evilly.

Asriel looked around. "You ARE alone out here...right?"

Chara grinned all the wider. "Hey, mirror, tell Asriel how wrong he is."

Frisk jumped out from behind the mirror. "I'm Frisk, second in command of the mighty Chara! Resistance is futile!"

Asriel jumped about a mile. "What?! How did you..."

Chara burst out laughing. "Alone no longer."

Asriel moved closer to Chara. "This is great. We've got to tell the captain about this." he whispered though Frisk could still hear him slightly. She was now a bit worried.

Chara didn't seem to be though and just rolled her eyes slightly. "You don't have to call her The Captain."

"I do if I want to get into the Royal Guard." Asriel whispered back before raising his voice again. "Very well! Let's see the power of two humans...against the might of Asriel Dreemurr!" He then headed off.

"You took that pretty well. Looks like it takes more than that to catch you off guard." Chara told Frisk when Asriel was gone. She then noticed that Frisk did indeed look a tiny bit rattled. "Hey, it's okay. Rei would never hurt you."

"I know he wouldn't." Frisk reassured her. "But...is the Captain he mentioned going to be mad that I'm here?"

Chara laughed. "Definitely not. That's our mom. She might mother you to death, but that's it."

Frisk immediately calmed down, relieved.  Maybe Papyrus's fears had been wrong.

"C'mon, I'll help you get through this area. Rei will be popping up again since we guard this whole area up to Snowdin and we'll be roleplaying like before. If you could join in along the way, I"m sure we'll have a great time."

Frisk nodded with a smile. "Sure. I've done it a lot with Joshua."

"Is that your brother?"

"Yep, that's him. Adorable little tyke, always smiling, has a missing front tooth. He loves to play superheroes." Frisk's smile dimmed, replaced by a worried expression. She hoped she'd get to see her brother again.

"He sounds like a cute little guy. Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you out of here. You'll see him again." Chara reassured her, her red eyes warm. Frisk smiled again, grateful and feeling a lot better. "There's that beautiful smile."

Frisk blushed deeply again as Chara led her off.

 _ **"Ooh, someone's in love."**_ Mettacrit teased as he followed. Frisk waited until Chara wasn't looking to stick her tongue out at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! If you have a Storyshift request, please let me know!


End file.
